Heat of the Moment
by iSlashy
Summary: Zack has a wet dream and his life changes from that point on.  Will it ever be the same?
1. Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Zack laid in his bed asleep as the early morning light cascaded on his face from the window in his room. He was having a great dream where he found himself surrounded by as many girls as the eye could see, each one with eyes of lust aimed right at him. However, as fast as the stunning girls appeared, they vanished leaving not one trace. Instead, Zack is left in a room, standing beside the blond replica of himself, Cody.

"_Where are my girls?_"

Surely this couldn't be right. How could he be dreaming about his twin brother, Cody, when he could just as easily have continued the heavenly scene from just a few moments ago. Cody then begins walking toward Zack, with a similar expression to the girls that were gazing at him, a sparkle of lust in his eyes. Zack blinks continuously.

"_This is too ridiculous even for a dream. Cody… wanting me? Never…_"

Zack slammed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, Zack reopened his eyes to find Cody with his pants down, jacking off. Startled, Zack tumbled backward. Lying on his back, he looked forward to find that he was naked and hard as a rock.

"_Am I getting excited over Cody?_"

"You need some help with that?"

"_This can't be happening… no…no…NOOOOO!_"

"Wake up Zack."

"Huh?"

"Zack wake up!"

"..."

"ZACKARY KEITH MARTIN, GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!"

With that sentence, Cody slowly faded away, and Zack slowly opened his eyes to the room he knew all too well. He rolled over and heard a rather loud squelch and turned red.

"_Dammit I have to get rid of these underwear before someone gets suspicious!_"

As he took his underwear off, Cody rolled over. As the sheets rustled, Zack's boxer-briefs were around his ankles, a puddle of fresh cum sat noticeably against the black material. Zack panicked and tried to run to the bathroom, but tripped as his underwear prevented him from running.

"Zack, I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Zack asked, covering himself up as best as he could.

"Not really..."

"Well what is it?"

With that, Cody stood up and helped his brother do the same. Afterwards, he got on his knees.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"It works better this way."

"What works better this wa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Cody's head was between his legs, bobbing up and down on his cock. Zack raised his eyebrows. Zack looked down at his brother and realized the sensation he was providing for him.

"_Is this another dream?_"

"Oh Cody that feels so good!" Zack looked up to the sky as he began thrusting into Cody.

Cody moaned and sent a vibration throughout Zack's cock, sending the older twin writhing in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Cody! I'm gonna -"

Before he finished, Cody's mouth was filled with the cum of his own twin.

"Attention students, school will start in an hour. Please plan your time accordingly and arrive on time!" A voice that is clearly Ms. Tutweiller's stated from the loudspeaker.

The reality of the situation hit Zack as he realized that the announcement performed its morning ritual to awaken the students aboard the ship. Surely the situation was real and surely Cody, his own twin brother, just gave him a blow job. The worst part is, Zack enjoyed it.

After Zack dressed and stormed out without saying a word, Cody silently wept. Cody had thought for a while now that his brother might be have the same feelings for him as he has had since he first even considered dating, and that was his test. Tears began to roll down Cody's eyes.

"How could I be such an idiot? Falling for my own brother, what kind of psychotic person am I?"

Cody cried to himself. Now not only will he never have the love of his life, but Cody also feared the loss the brotherly bond him and his brother once shared. After this kind of mishap, Zack would never see his brother in the same light. Zack, on the other hand, walked down the hall utterly confused.

"This is all too absurd to be true. My brother… sucking my dick as I enjoy it? No way…"

Zack tried to erase the thoughts from his mind, but to no prevail. He began recalling his dream, and how exciting getting a blowjob from his brother really was. Zack pounded his head against the wall. There had to be some way to know the truth. Some way to know if any of this was real.

"Maybe I do have feelings for him… No! Liking my own brother is just wrong. Besides, I like girls…"

**AN: How do you like this story? If any of you noticed that this sounds different, then it's because I've teamed up with one of the best fan-fiction writers ever and someone I personally think of as a friend – Chicas! You need to go check him out and read some of his fics.**

**Much Love,**

– **SlashySlash**


	2. Guilt

**Chapter 2: Guilt**

As Zack walked down the hall, he kept thinking about Cody. The more he kept trying to block that last memory of Cody, he couldn't. Once he reached Ms. Tutweiler's class, he was stuck sitting beside Cody. All he could see on Cody's face was guilt, fear, and hurt. A natural twin reaction kicked in and overrode Zack's mind. He pulled his phone out to text Cody. Mid-sentence, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_No. What he did is wrong. I can't live know that I have a brother that's gay for me and accept it._"

After class, Zack went to his room to think a bit. Could he continue this hatred toward his brother, or would giving in and accepting him for who he is be the better choice?

"_Uggh Cody is such a faggot._" Zack grunted as he blasted through his bedroom door.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" his roommate, Marcus, asked.

"Cody was here this morning, and not for a normal reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of had a wet dream last night, and after I woke up I took off my underwear. Next thing I know, Cody leaps out of nowhere and starts sucking my dick!" Zack mentioned, embarrassed and made sure to leave out what happened in the wet dream.

Marcus' eyes widened. "Hahaha that's funny, don't ever scare me like that. I thought for second that you were–"

"I'm not lying." Zack added as he stared deep into Marcus' eyes.

"Oh… I see. Well that's pretty creepy if you ask me."

"No kidding! I even kicked him in the chest for it."

"Oh, well at least you didn't let him give you a blow or anything. Then I'd be scared to room with you too." Marcus smiled.

"Yeah," Zack recalled that he did in fact let his brother suck his dick until he ejaculated. Could this mean he was also gay? Surely not in Zack's mind.

"Anyway, even though your brother made a really gay move on you, his twin brother, you should still talk to him about it. Let him know that you are not interested in him, even though that should have been clear to begin with."

"That just might work. Thanks for the information Marcus. Even though I feel like I could never forgive him, I think doing just that might help to keep our brotherhood in one piece."

"Tell me how it goes man."

"Sure thing." Zack answered, hopeful that his plan just might work.

Zack made his way to Cody's room. "This is it. Time to make things right with Cody." Zack whispered to himself as he opened Cody's door.

Immediately as Zack entered the room, he found Cody looking at himself in the mirror with a black bruise that was shaped like a foot.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but what do you want?"

"I feel kind of bad for flipping out on you like that. I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I still love you. I mean, you are my brother after all.."

Cody's face lit up. "You really love me?"

"Yeah," he replied as he extended his arms to offer Cody a hug. He wanted Cody to know that was still his brother and brothers love each other no matter what.

"Oh Zack," Cody leaped into his arms and pressed his lips tightly against Zack's. He then began to play with Zack's balls from outside of his baggy shorts.

After about three seconds, Zack broke away from the kiss. "I knew you still loved me," Cody smiles with his hand still cuffed around Zack's scrotum.

Zack quickly swiped Cody's hand away from him. "What the hell was that? I said I loved you as a brother, not as a faggot. Can't you just grow a pair? My God. If you can't go two seconds without kissing me or playing with my dick, then get the hell away from me." Zack screams at his brother as he slams the door behind himself.

That sentence was the boiling point. Cody was tired of either getting abused or yelled at by the person he loved and he would be damned if Zack got away this time. He opened the door, took a deep breath and charged after Zack. After a few seconds, the blonde boy lunged at Zack. Suddenly taking all of Cody's weight was something Zack's body couldn't do. The twp fell to the ground and then Cody told Zack exactly how he felt.

"So you think I'm just a little play doll that you can kick drop and fuck with whenever you want to? If you think so that is the wrong idea. So now i'm going to teach you a lesson."

With that, Cody began a full assault on Zack with kicks, scratches, punches, and finally, he pushed his twin down a flight of stairs.

After Zack got the strength to move again, he limped back to his room, where Marcus saw a collection of black and blue and red that looked as if Zack had been assaulted by someone with either an adrenaline rush or had a lot of strength.

"Zack!"

"Cody stop, please, I'll do anything just stop hurting me–"

Marcus immediately picked Zack up and ran to the infirmary, Zack about to pass out in his arms.

"Don't die on me Zack, please–"

That was the last sentence that Zack heard before he blacked out on his way to the infirmary.

**AN: Soo, how do you guys like this? I figured that Cody was going to have to snap, like some people and he just happened to snap rather early. It took me a while to get inspiration because I thought that it would need to be a little more dramatic. I might leave this story here, so that you can make your own ending and return to my Degrassi story, or I might do chapter 3. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile and on September 4th, I'll take up results. Much Love,**

– **SlashySlash**


End file.
